Adventures in a Strange World
by Abandon-By-Sleepy
Summary: He wakes, but not in his bed.
1. Prolong

He groans. His eyes opens slightly then closes. What happened? Oh, right. He fell, pretty hard. He feels the pain still through-out his body. As he lays there trying to remember what exactly happened. Nothing. No matter how hard he thinks the throbbing pain in chest keeps him from any focusing thoughts. He gives another deep groan, pain and annoyance. Deciding to give up and focus on breathing, that was lacking.

_ Inhale._

_ Exhale._

_ Repeat._

:::

After the pain dies down he beagns to gain some consciousness around him(such as_ the sun feels nice and warm against my back _and_ this ground is pretty soft_). Not ready to open his eyes he extends his left arm out from his side. Letting his hand explore this '_recently discoverd' _tilled soil. He takes a breath, inhaling the secent of freshness of the soil. His fingers brush over something. He plucks it and brings it to his face. Finally reopening his eyes to examine the sprout within his hand.

Before any thoughts could come to mind a shadow cast over his face. He froze. And his heart accelerates.


	2. Chapter 1

Steve sighs, it's been a bad day. Terrible actually. Everything just goes wrong. He went mining, his pickax breaks. Lucky he had a crafting table and stone's everywhere. However, he had no sticks, wooden planks, or even logs. Making the decision to go out and get some wood.

Along the way out, a small hoard of zombies blocked the path. He realize that instead of his sword, he brought the hoe. Knowing he has no decent source of protection he immediately goes, before the they sense him, to find the other path. He remembers there's another...somewhere.

:::

He got out, finally! Like after five near-death experiences. Gravel is the worst. His stomach pained him in hunger. He suppose it's has to be lunch time.

Oh no.

Not again.

This is the third time this week.

Food. He forgot the food. Now, he won't be able to do anything, if he tries it will like painful blows to his abdomen. (It's not a pleasant feeling at all, especially to work with.)

That's it. He's done. It's not even near dusk and he's done. He's not going to try anymore today. He gave a deep frustrated groan as he returns home.

:::

He's home. He just left, and he's back. He gave sigh, now thoughts of what jobs there is to do round the house. Irritation, he still had, grows at the sound of the pig's squeals.(It wouldn't bother him if it were his pigs that he had sealed in their fence. But its not. This pig has been following him for weeks now. From the moment he leaves his house it's hot on his heels. It even waits for him to finish mining! Steve doesn't have to heart to do anything about this animal. So it'll stay. Even if he wish it to leave him alone.)

Before entering his home he gets a feeling. A feeling that he needs to go check his farm. Usually feelings like this nevres him. Probably because every time this feeling occurs and he listens to it, he ends up getting hurt. Yet, sometimes, it is worth it (like the one time he almost died getting to this tiny opening high up in the cave, but after reaching it he found a great amount of diamonds).

He walk towards his farm clutching the hoe close to him. The pig sorts, following closer. The closer he gets the more hesitant he becomes.

Loud thumps can be heard in Steve's chest. Why is he so worried? He shouldn't be. It's his own farm after all. Nothing horrible should happen, right?

Wait.

What is that? It's in the crops.

Villagers? No.

He doesn't even think they could live outside the village. No, it's something else that lay in his crops.

Crops…

_"Oh no! Not My Crops!" _Steve screams in his mind. Quickly, he calms himself down before approaching his now ruined crops. The closer he gets the clearer the figure is.

It took a human form, male from the looks of it. He has a lot of hair, an auburn color. From what Steve could tell the clothing he wore is a type of black coat, and tan pants. He also seems to be conscious.

The very stir the man made, makes Steve stops in his tracks. Strangely he's becoming anxious again.

Then Steve sees the man do what no man has done before.

Pluck a wheat sprout.

_"No!" _Steve thinks as he watched the man examine the sprout._ "I just had to replant them yesterday too." _Long story.

He sulks for only a moment, then shakes his head. Before continuing the walk to the man. His shadow cast over the man.

:::

The man froze. It took moments before he glazes up at Steve's blank face. _"This is strange,"_ Steve thought as he stares back, after an awkward minute passed he waves. The man blinks and looks away, in seconds he was in an upright position. He seems to have struggle but he did it quickly. Steve slightly flinchs.

"So," The man starts. "This is your, uh, field? I, um. I'm sorry for...sleeping...in it.." Steve just blinks, he opens his mouth trying to form words. It's a person, like him! What should he do, what should he say?

"Yes." He squeaks. The man gives an quizzical look. All the sudden, Steve turns and makes his way to the house.

This completely baffle the man as he watches him walk away. "Wait!" The man says, making Steve stop. He's standing now. Steve wants to just run, he can't explain why though. The man is now by him. "Who are you? Where am I?" The man almost demands(perhaps it's just his tone). Steve now stares at him.

"Um, hello?" the man says after a minute.

"My name is St- Steve. This- and. And this is, er, World." Steve speedly blurts out. The man thinking it was a joke. With an roll of his eyes, he tries again, "Uh, Yeah..Where is Kanto from here?"

:::

"What is Can-Toe?" The strange man asks. He just stands there with an look of almost disbelief before it hits him, the realization. He sunk, the man in front of him just watches as his face express desperation. He knew he could completely mess around with him but something was telling him he wasn't. It's in his voice, his actions, even on his face. This man is clueless.

"You're kidding." He said aloud, unintentionally.

:::

Steve was put back by the statement, and felt slightly insulted by it. Why would he lie? He never lies! There's never been a need for him too. Why does this man think he would be lying, they've just met! He doesn't know him! And. Steve doesn't know him either.

"And just who are you? You ruined my crops, I should be questioning you!" He said, defending himself. His anxiety seems to disappear for the moment. The pig harshly nudges the man legs, hoping it's helping Steve.

The man steadies himself, gives a soft chuckle realizing his ignorance," I guess, you're right, I'm in no position to asking you anything yet." A pause, "I'm Green." He extends his hand out.

Steve flinches at the sudden motion. Looking at the man- Green's hand unsure of what to do. Green puts his hand down back to his side knowing that Steve won't shake it.

:::

He's not sure how it happen. But, Green finds himself in Steve's house. Having lunch, consisting of bread, pork, and some milk, he explains about himself. Such as:

He is from this place called Kanto. And in this place there are creatures called Pokemon. Upon that he grew frantic but is ease after he see he has all his pokemons. He gives an relieved sigh and continues to explain what pokemon are. Green also quickly explains there are people who train pokemon, Trainers. He said that he's one of these. Which answered Steve's question why he has so many monsters with him. Thinking it was enough for the time being, he stops letting Steve sink the information.

After Steve ponders over the information a bit, he decides to explain this world, answering Green's questions.

And from what Green understands, there's a lack of people. Steve has said he never saw another human outside of the villages. He also gathers that there are many monsters in Steves world that appeared at night. Steve calls them Skeletons, the white boney ones, and Zombies, the rotten green ones. And warns him of these monsters that explodes when you are too close too- Creepers he recalls, their green and always wear a frown. He also gives another warning of another monster, Enderman. However the only explanation he gave was it's a tall dark figure with purple glows as eyes.

Green slightly rubs his chest, which still aches, as he sits there letting that information sink in. "I still can't explain why I ended up in your crops. And, again, I apologize for it."

Steve just gives him a thoughtful look.

:::

To till the ground took a lot longer than he thought it would. When he's done with that it's time to replant.

During all of this he was in deep thought. Things Steve had told him. Also things he has notice about this world, like how everything's has a slight square feel to it. He still had no clue what got him here, pondering everything over and over. However there was no memory of it.

This troubled him, not knowing.

He works at a slow pace, it was getting closer and closer to dusk. He got up to see his work. With satisfaction he rub his hands, creating the dirt to fall from them. "How'd I do?" He asks with a grin to the pig that been keeping a close eyes on him. The pig responds with an turn of the head and a trout to the house. Such attitude!

:::

At the house Green notices another bed is pushed up against an wall. Steve was fiddling with things inside one of his many chests.

:::

Sitting on the bed Green takes off is shoes and jacket. While leaving his shoes at the floor he covers his pokeballs, with his jacket. He place them by the pillow, just about to get settle in the bed himself.

There's a knock.

Green looks over at Steve who had his body twisted to see the door, he looks back at him. They both jump out of their beds, quickly. Another knock, "Hello?" The voice was faint.

_"Oh." _Green thought, he knows that voice.

* * *

_A/N: _

_Hello and thank you for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction! It took me so long to get post it, I had it done like a week after the prolong. But, we all get busy, eh? Okay, I want to tell you a little about this- _

_So, this (story) came about from my sister who said I should write an Pokemon, MineCraft crossover. Yes I know the story is silly. __It's meant to be though! _

_Some Notes- _

_All Pokemon cast are from the __Game Universe__. _

_I know that Green's name is Blue in the english version, but I liked it as Green instead._

_And of course, I do not own Pokemon or Minecraft- and the cast._


End file.
